Snowy Wish
by caramelhae
Summary: Musim dingin; ada seutas harapan, sejuta ketidakmungkinan, dan heksagonal berkerlip yang menari-nari di antara dirimu dan dirinya. {Akashi x Reader}


**kurobas (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**. i gain no financial profit by writing this.

 **note: happy birthday akashi!**

 **warning:** kinda plotless and ooc may ensue huft.

.

.

.

 **enjoy?**

* * *

( _Aku adalah langit musim dingin yang menyaksikan berbagai macam pemandangan dari atas—mulai dari pemudi yang pipinya bersemu merah kala sang kekasih menghadiahkan sebuah kalung dengan latar kerlip lampu natal, hingga manusia yang dirundung lara karena orang tercintanya merenggang nyawa di tengah badai salju. Oh, dan dirimu tentu tak luput dari pengawasanku_ _—ya, ya, kamu yang diliputi oleh seutas harapan, sejuta ketidakmungkinan, dan tarian salju_.)

.

.

.

"Maaf karena membuatmu turun ke jalan dingin—ketika seharusnya kau sedang bersantai merayakan ulang tahunmu, Akashi-kun."

Permintaan maafmu tidak ditepis secara kasar atau digubris dengan kalimat maklum bernada ceria. Karena yang berada di sampingmu adalah dia—sosok pragmatis yang sikapnya tidak mudah dikendalikan oleh hanya sekelumit emosi. Dia—Akashi Seijuro—adalah entitas yang menyerupai bentangan laut biru. Tenang lagi sukar ditebak. Begitu menghipnotis; tanpa sadar kau ditarik oleh pesonanya, lalu lantas nekat menyelam tanpa perlengkapan maupun ancang-ancang.

(Dan yang kauketahui selanjutnya adalah dirimu tenggelam—dan untuk sekadar mengangkat tangan guna meraih pertolongan pun sulit rasanya.)

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah. Berulang tahun bukan berarti aku harus menjadi raja yang bermalas-malasan dan minta dilayani seharian," tanggapnya santai. "Lagipula, aku sudah puas dengan pesta kejutan yang para anggota OSIS beserta Tim Basket Rakuzan adakan untukku."

Dia ada di sampingmu. Helai merah yang disepuh setitik salju, senyum simpul, suara bariton, sepasang netra rubi yang menyorot datar—semuanya terasa nyata dan begitu dekat; tidak sampai semeter jaraknya, cukup ulurkan tangan, maka ujung jarimu bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Namun itu hanya berlaku dalam perihal lahiriah. Untuk urusan batin—berikut emosi yang turut mengekori—adalah hal yang berbeda 180 derajat.

(Ada penghalang. Lebih curam dari Palung Mariana, kalah tinggi dengan Gunung Everest, bertekuk lutut pada keganasan Samudera Pasifik; rintangan yang lebih lebih lebih sulit dilewati dari apapun.)

Sang Kaisar Lapangan mendongak, pandangannya seolah menghakimi langit. Tidak, dia tidak sedang mengutuki butiran salju yang berduyun-duyun menunggangi udara demi mencapai permukaan bumi. Karena ada payung yang menanungi dia—dan juga dirimu. Sepayung berdua di tengah rintik-rintik salju. Terdengar romantis, bukan? Pipimu bersemu saat membayangkannya. Kaulirik pemuda itu dari ujung mata, kaudapati raut wajahnya yang setenang air dalam bejana.

(Gawat, gawat, gawat—dia sangat tidak tertebak; enigma tanpa kunci pemecah.)

Salju dan musim dingin adalah dua substansi yang tak terpisahkan; terdengar koheren bila disandingkan dalam satu kalimat, serta melukiskan beragam impresi di benak orang-orang. Dingin, membekukan, dan bisa membunuh bila tak berhati-hati. Dalam ilmu sains jelas terbukti bahwa tubuh manusia dan suhu super rendah adalah dua hal yang tidak selaras. Jadi, mengapa manusia-manusia masih sudi menjejak dunia luar, ketika yang menyambut mereka adalah hawa pembeku tulang? Oh, karena mereka sibuk dan tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, mereka bisa melapisi tubuh dengan jaket super tebal dan syal dan sarung tangan dan apalah itu.

Sama halnya dengan mengapa seseorang masih mau berharap—ketika yang mengiringi perjalanannya adalah sejuta ketidakmungkinan. Karena asa yang tumbuh meliar mempunyai tendensi untuk menciptakan fatamorgana—seolah ada secercah cahaya kesempatan, padahal yang menyelimuti sekeliling hanyalah kegelapan.

Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaanmu sekarang—setetes kemungkinan di antara lautan ketidakmungkinan, atau sekelumit ketidakmungkinan di antara sejuta kemungkinan?

Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan itu lebih sukar dari menemukan salju di padang pasir, bila dianalogikan secara hiperbolis.

(Dan dia—pemain basket bernomor punggung empat itu—adalah kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan bagimu.)

"Semuanya memberimu kado, bukan?" pertanyaan retoris kaulontarkan. "Kecuali satu orang—" nada bicara sengaja kaubuat menggantung.

"—yaitu kau," Akashi segera menyambung. Tatapan matanya sedikit menyiratkan kebingungan, mungkin bertanya-tanya _memangnya perlu ya mengumumkan secara gamblang bahwa dirimu tidak memberi hadiah?_ atau _kenapa? mau memberi kado secara spesial_?

Ya, ya, ya, kado spesial. Masalahnya, yang kaubawa sekarang hanyalah tubuh berbalut _coat_ tebal warna _navy blue_ , selembar syal biru yang melilit leher, serta tangan kosong. Tidak ada kotak atau kantong apa pun yang kausembunyikan di tubuhmu. Bukan pula kau berniat memberinya kado berupa traktiran di restoran (oh, ayolah, uang saku Akashi cukup untuk memborong seluruh hidangan di restoran bintang lima) atau mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat rahasia—semacam taman tersembunyi atau apalah itu yang sering ditampilkan di drama-drama bertema hangatnya merah jambu.

Senyum kecil diulas Akashi. "Tenang, aku bukan pengemis kado. Masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup udara bebas, sementara umur bertambah satu saja sudah patut disyukuri."

"Ehm," kau berdeham, sebuah usaha untuk mengusir keraguan dan membangkitkan keyakinan. "Sebenarnya, aku punya kado untukmu, Akashi-kun. Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya."

Kedua alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Um, silakan?"

"Bagimu—apa arti kejujuran?" tanyamu.

Akashi menggumam. Tawa riang anak-anak yang berlarian di jalanan bersalju sambil menyerukan lantunan euforia—tidak sabar menyambut natal lima hari lagi—melatarbelakangi dirinya yang sedang menimang-nimang respon apa yang paling tepat. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik baginya untuk meluncurkan jawaban. "Kejujuran adalah permata," tandasnya.

Selengkung senyum terbit di wajahmu, dan sekelumit harapan terbit di hatimu. Harapan yang tersemai, lalu tumbuh menjadi sulur semangat yang memberi sentakan motivasi. Membuatmu mantap untuk menghentikan langkah dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu—aku akan memberimu permata, Akashi-kun."

Dua pasang _boots_ yang sedari tadi menapak jalanan bersalju dalam langkah konstan, lantas berhenti. Kau mendongak, menatap sepasang rubi milik Akashi.

Mata itu—permata merah itu, yang indah memesona sekaligus memeta teka-teki di benakmu hanya dengan sorotnya.

Akashi tertegun. Rautnya menyiratkan ketidakpahaman. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat merah."

"... Aku menyukaimu."

(Di alam pikiranmu muncul bayangan ruangan OSIS, suara gesekan pena kala menari di permukaan kertas, serta pemuda berambut merah yang duduk tenang di arah jam dua darimu. Jarak yang terbentang antara mejamu—si sekretaris—serta dia—sang ketua—adalah tiga meter setengah.)

"… Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."

Salju masih menari-nari di udara, menjadi penyemarak panggung kecil—dengan dua orang sebagai bintang utamanya. Satu orang diselubungi harapan, dan satu orang diselimuti keterkejutan.

Ah, konfesi mendadak. Akashi, dengan kepopuleran dan pesonanya, pasti sudah berkali-kali menghadapi pernyataan cinta secara langsung dari gadis.

Apabila kata _tidak_ terucap, maka ada kecanggungan atau bahkan kerusakan hubungan yang menanti di depan.

Namun jika kata _ya_ , maka hei—bersiaplah memasuki babak mendebarkan yang penuh kicauan burung dan gula dan bunga dan merah jambu!

(Kau terombang-ambing antara harapan dan keputusasaan. Ini adalah judi.)

Akashi, masih dalam selubung kekagetan, membuka bibirnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Sedetik kemudian dua belah bibirnya terpisah lagi, dan kali ini bukan kembali bungkam yang jadi pilihannya. "… Apa yang harus kujawab?"

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan, bukan?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, menimang-nimang, sebelum meluncurkan jawaban. "Kalau begitu … maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan 'aku juga menyukaimu'."

"..."

Hatimu seketika mencelos.

Lihat, lihat, sejak awal, cahaya kesempatan yang kaulihat adalah ilusi. Dan rintangan setinggi gunung dan sedalam jurang bukanlah delusi.

"Oh … begitu ya?" kau berusaha menyembunyikan geletar yang mengoyak dada. "Jadi—mulai sekarang aku kehilangan rasa selai kacangku, eh?"

"Selai kacang?"

"Pernah dengar pepatah, ' _nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter like unrequited love_ '?"

"Kutipan dari komik Charlie Brown," gumam Akashi. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif menerjemahkannya ke bahasa keseharian yang kalian pakai, sebab itu adalah aksi menabur garam pada luka yang masih segar. Mempertegas fakta pahit yang baru saja lidahmu kecap.

"Kau adalah orang yang mengambil rasa selai kacangku, Akashi-kun." Tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, kau berbalik. Memacu langkah, menembus hujan salju yang intensitasnya mulai meningkat.

Airmata yang mengaliri pipi lebih membekukan dari butir-butir salju yang menumpuk di kepala dan pakaianmu.

.

.

.

Kau berakhir duduk di pinggir air mancur yang permukaannya telah ditalukkan oleh keganasan pasukan salju. Langit menunjukkan pertanda bahwa rintik hujan salju akan segera berubah jadi badai. Bukan cuaca yang bagus untuk bersemayam di luar ruangan. Namun di sinilah kau berada, duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Logika hancur, dihempas oleh tangan keji bernama penolakan.

Ketika kehampaan nyaris menjadikanmu mayat hidup, aksi butir-butir salju yang melinjak permukaan bumi serta kepala dan seluruh tubuhmu terhenti. Bukan, bukan hujan saljunya yang berhenti. Sebuah pelindung—payung warna merah yang beberapa menit barusan sempat menjadi pelindungmu hadir secara tiba-tiba, berikut pemilik payung tersebut.

Sebuah bakpau yang hangat mengepul—masih dalam bungkus kertas—disodorkannya padamu. "Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak sore tadi," ungkap si pemberi dengan ringan dan tanpa beban. Seolah klausa berbisa—" _aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan 'aku juga menyukaimu_ '"—yang dilontarkannya tadi adalah angin lalu yang tak menimbulkan bekas apa-apa.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabmu jujur.

Pemilik IQ di atas rata-rata itu mendengus pelan, menciptakan uap putih dari residu pernapasan. "Jangan berbohong. Bukankah jujur adalah permata?"

"Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah di rumah. Duduk sambil meminum cokelat panas. Bukan berdingin-dingin di tengah hujan salju begini."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Oke. Aku. Patah. Hati. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang jauh lebih baik dibanding terjun dari atas jembatan atau meneguk racun atau semacamnya jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah pedulikan aku!"

"Kau marah?"

"Ya, ya, marah. Marah pada diri sendiri. Karena aku sudah menyakiti diri sendiri dengan berpegang pada harapan kosong. Oh, tentu, harapan kosong ini murni rekaan anganku belaka. Kau tidak bersalah, Akashi-kun."

Lelaki yang berperan sebagai(—antagonis? peluka hati?) itu terdiam selama sepuluh detik. Sepasang manik merah memindai sekeliling, taman yang tanahnya telah kehilangan permadani hijau yang terhampar, dengan terpaksa menjadi jajahan salju yang membentuk laskar. Lalu—di luar dugaan—tangannya bergerak, melempar payung merah dengan satu gerakan cepat bak halilintar. Satu-satunya naungan terkapar pasrah, tak berdaya kala salju bergegas menimbuni kain merahnya.

Kau terdiam dalam kebingungan, tanda tanya mencuat dari atas kepala. "Apa yang—"

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tukas Akashi tajam.

"… Hah? Apa ini? Sesi wawancara?"

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku?"

Kerutan terbit di dahimu.

"Apa kau yakin bahwa yang kaurasakan itu dalam, bukan sekadar ketertarikan semu?"

Lipatan di jidatmu menggandakan dirinya.

"Apa—"

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku atau apa," selamu, diikuti dengusan geli. "Sangat tidak berperasaan bila kau bertanya seperti itu pada orang yang baru kau tolak. Ah, kenapa aku jadi menasihatimu? Padahal kau bisa mencernanya sendiri dengan logikamu."

Akashi mempertemukan manik rubinya dengan matamu, menatapmu tajam. Pandangan yang sukar didefinisikan. Antara menuntut untuk untuk dipahami atau ... entahlah.

"Inilah aku. Aku adalah orang yang digerakkan logika. Jadi bila menyangkut hal abstrak semacam itu … aku _clueless_. Bila perasaan yang kaumaksud adalah letupan-letupan yang menggelegar di dada atau sejenis itu, aku … tidak merasakannya. Tapi bila kenyamanan dan kehangatan, aku menemukannya padamu."

Kau menengadah secara refleks. Kedua alis bertaut erat. "Jadi kau … menerima atau menolak? Jangan menggantungku."

"Apa kau akan menyerah bila kugantung?"

"Hah?"

"Seminggu. Beri aku seminggu untuk menemukan jawabannya. Dan aku ingin kau yakin, bila jawaban yang kuberi kelak adalah mantap dan berasal dari perenungan panjang."

Rasanya kau ingin tertawa, sekarang juga. Menertawakan cara pikir sosok yang berdiri di hadapanmu itu. "Kau terlalu … logikal."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa aku adalah orang yang disetir oleh logika? Aku tidak bisa bertindak impulsif. Inilah aku. Kau yakin, mau menerima orang seperti ini? Mengorbankan waktu dan perasaan demi memahami diriku?"

"… Kalau jawabannya adalah tidak, maka sejak awal aku tidak akan menyukaimu."

Seulas senyum—kecil, namun penuh arti—terulas di wajah yang senantiasa berlapis tameng berupa raut penuh misteri itu, sementara si pemilik menyodorkan sekantong bakpao kepadamu.

Kau menggigit makanan berbahan dasar gandum itu. Rasanya. hangat dan legit.

Isinya selai kacang—rasanya manis menggelitik lidah.

"Kuantar kau pulang," ucap Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kau menyambutnya, dan kalian pulang dengan jemari berjalinan.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, merangkai waktu seminggu.

Tarian kelopak sakura,  
pancaran sinar sang surya,  
desau dedaunan yang gugur,  
kerlip uap air yang membeku di atmosfer;

waktu terus berlalu dan siklus di muka bumi terus berulang—

—dan bakpao isi selai kacang itu menjadi makanan yang rutin Akashi belikan untukmu.

Genggaman tangan itu pun tak terlepas.

.

.

Bila ditinjau dari satu arah, Akashi Seijuurou adalah wujud perfeksi; tanpa cela, seorang prodigi yang diberkahi kejeniusan dalam nyaris seluruh hal. Namun bila kauselami personalitasnya, sesungguhnya ia adalah sosok penuh kontradiksi. Ia kesepian, namun tetap mendongakkan kepala dengan pongah bagai raja yang duduk di takhta emas. Ia jenuh dan terkekang—namun menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Dan kau bersedia untuk meluangkan waktu dan tenaga guna menelaah sosok rumit yang penuh kontradiksi ini.

Tidak apa, kau rela—

—selama tautan jemari dan bakpao isi selai kacang itu menemani.

.

.

.

( _Aku adalah langit musim dingin yang menyimak segalanya dalam diam, bagai penonton opera yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Tangan takdir membuka tirai panggung—pertanda dimulainya babak baru lakon yang dibintangi kalian berdua, dengan Liebestraum sebagai musik pengiringnya_.)

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
